Rainfall
by fryingpanninja107
Summary: Because there's a first time for everything.
1. Rain

**I did this on a bus ride during a school trip and I decided to make it a bunch of drabbles/oneshots! so yeah...**

* * *

Rainfall

Chapter 1

Summary: because there's a first time for everything

"It's raining!"

Eugene looked up from the book he was reading due to his princess's sudden outburst.

Rapunzel was seated on the window seat in the library, a big smile on her face, eyes wide. Sure enough, drops of water prodded softly against the window.

"Yep, it sure is, Blondie." He said, shutting the book to set it on the table and walking next to her.

"Can we go out in it?" she asked, turning her gaze toward him.

"Probably not." He replied.

"Why?" she pouted.

"You could get sick."

"Sick?"

"Catch a cold. You've never been sick?"

She shook her head. "Magic hair, remember?"

He smiled slightly. "Right."

"We can't go out anyway?"

"You'd hate being sick."

"Who said I _would _get sick?"

He sighed. "Blondie-"

"Pleaaaasssseeeeee?" she asked her eyes wide and sad.

"Alright! Fine." He said.

"Yes!" Rapunzel jumped off the seat and pulled Eugene up. "Come on!"

She ran outside, practically dragging to ex-thief behind her. Once outside, she gasped softly and jumped.

"What? What is it?" Eugene asked, worriedly.

"It's _cold_!" she exclaimed.

"Now do you see how you could get sick?"

"No."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Blondie. Let's get you inside; you're soaking wet."

She crossed her arms. "We just got out here!"

"And it's raining even harder. Come on." He grabbed the princess's arm and guided her inside.

"Seriously?"

He smirked and kissed the top of her head. "Just wait till tomorrow, sweetheart. You'll regret it."


	2. Sickness

**Done on the bus as well. This is all I have written so far.**

* * *

Rainfall

Chapter 2

Summary: Because there's a first time for everything.

Rapunzel peeks out from under her blankets after hearing a gentle knock on her door. She sighs and gets out of bed. Despite already being dressed, she's still tired, and she has a weird feeling she can't quite place.

She opens the door to see Eugene standing there.

"So," he says, "How's it goin?"

"I feel weird and I'm tired." She says.

He smirks. "I told you you'd get sick."

"I'm sick?" she exclaims, her eyes widening creating a panicked look on her face.

She watches him as he rolls his eyes, steps inside her room, closes the door and leans against it. He sighs.

"It's _just _a cold, Blondie. You'll get over it."

"How would I know; I've never been sick!"

"Alright, you got me," He says, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Puh-lease," She says as she crosses her arms. She sneezes.

"Bless you."

"Thanks," she coughs.

"Well it looks like you're staying in bed today."

"All day?"

"Unless you magically get better by the end of the day… yes," He says, standing upright.

She groans and hits her head with her palm. He laughs. She glares at him. Now she wishes she hadn't done that; she thinks she feels a headache coming on. Two words: not good.

"You better get in bed, Blondie."

"I'll be fine. I have things to do today. I can't stay in bed," she says, crossing her arms.

He smirks. "Like what?"

She blinks. "Like… painting?" she tries.

"Right. Nice try, but since you don't have your magic hair anymore, you'll have to get in bed, wait for a nurse, get plenty of rest and take some medicine like everyone _else_."

"But that'll take for_ever_!" she exclaims and sits on the edge of her bed.

"Probably a day or two at the least."

She sighs dramatically as he sits down next to her.

"You'll just have to live with it."

"This is going to take forever."

"I heard."

She leans against him and closes her eyes. He wraps his arms around her waist.

"My head hurts." She says.

"Maybe if you would get some sleep, when you wake up, you'll feel better."

She sighs and opens her eyes. "I can't sleep, but I'm tired. What's up with that?"

"Part of being sick, sweetheart."

She coughs again. "I'm going to hate this."

He smiles and leans down and kisses her. "Just try to get some sleep and it won't be so bad."

She rolls her eyes and smirks back.

"Now _you're _going to get sick."


	3. Hot chocolate

**I know it's April but...yep. So this has been in my head for a while but I didnt write it down in time to get what I wanted out of it. Honestly not my favorite.**

* * *

Rainfall

Chapter 3

Summary: Because there's a first time for everything.

Rapunzel jumps as the hot drink makes contact with her tongue.

"HOT!" she exclaims.

Eugene looks over at her and laughs softly. "It _is_ called hot chocolate, Blondie."

She glares at him. He smirks. She rolls her eyes. He laughs.

"It's not funny."

"Did you burn yourself?" he asks, his light tone turning more serious.

"I don't think so…" she says. "If anything, just my tongue."

"At least you're not hurt. It probably scared you more than anything."

She rolls her eyes. "Right."

He wraps his arms around her. "Maybe you should wait for it to cool down."

"No kidding." She says, looking up at him with an annoyed glare.

"Hey, do you really need to glare at me? There is steam coming off of it you know. That means it's hot."

She attempts to hold back a laugh but fails. He smiles down at her. He leans down and kisses her softly.

After pulling apart, he smiles. "Blondie?"

"Huh?"

"I think that's cool enough to drink now."

She blushes. "Right."


	4. Fight

**Yay! My friend helped came up with the topic of the fight...**

* * *

Rainfall

Chapter 4

Summary: Because there's a first time for everything

Rapunzel crossed her arms and glared at the wall. She sighed, clearly frustrated. She shook her head, trying to forget the horrible event that just happened. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

Normally, if she was upset, she'd just go straight to Eugene.

That wasn't going to work here.

Why?

They had a fight. She was sure if she hadn't walked away when she did, they would've started yelling. This of course, wouldn't have been good. It would have just caused more trouble and that was the last thing they needed; to add more trouble to more trouble.

Technically, it had been a really stupid fight, that didn't even have to happen.

"Eugene, why did you cut my hair anyway?" she said.

"Haven't I answered this before?" he smirked slightly.

"Not directly, no."

"Well, it would've been better for me to die than for you to save me and go with_ her_." He said.

"But I could have saved you."

"I know that."

"And if I hadn't had that last bit of magic, you'd be dead, so it wouldn't have mattered anyway."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do! What would've been the point if you weren't there?"

"You knew you were the lost princess," he said simply. "You could've gone home."

Rapunzel glared at him. She knew it was getting out of hand, more complicated than it needed to be, but really, what _would_ have been the point if he had just _died_?

She absentmindedly reached for a strand of hair, like she usually did when she was upset, but grabbed air instead.

"I don't like short hair." She muttered.

"You'll get used to it, Blondie."

She looked up at him and glared… _again_. Was that particular nickname _really_ necessary right now?

"No. I won't. It won't grow much longer and if you haven't noticed, my hair is _not_ blonde anymore."

He looked a little confused at first, but then the confusion changed more to match her emotions, because, she had realized a while ago, if one of the two was upset, usually, the other would grow to be upset as well. Maybe it was the connection between them, but she had also heard that one person's emotions could affect the other. Maybe it was both, she didn't know.

"Of course I know that. I'm the one that cut it, aren't I?"

"I know that. It was my hair!"

He sighed, clearly frustrated, and she could see he was trying not to get more angry. "Rapunzel, can't we just forget about it? Really, does it even matter? Everything's better now."

But she was just a little too upset for that. "How can someone just forget about something like that? It would be extremely hard."

"Rapunzel," he sighed, "I know that, but-."

"If you know that than why would you suggest forgetting it?"

"I just don't think it has to be made a big deal out of."

"Fine." She said, standing up and walking straight to her room.

She buried her face in her pillow. Yeah, that was a stupid fight. She lifted her head from her pillow. It had been 2 hours since the fight. She sighed and got up from her bed. One of them had to apologize sooner or later, because right now, she didn't feel right at all. It didn't help that she felt guilty for talking to Eugene like that.

She slowly opened the door and shut it behind her, quietly making her way to his room. If the circumstances had been different, she probably would've waited for Eugene to apologize, but since the whole thing was basically her fault, she should be the one to make the first move. That was only fair.

Stupid fairness.

She gently knocked on his door, and upon hearing a faint, "Come in," she opened it.

Eugene was sitting on his bed, resembling Rapunzel, by staring at the wall. He looked up at her.

"Rapunzel," he said, making a point to use her name because the last time he had called her Blondie… things didn't work out so well.

"Hi… it's okay to call me Blondie now." She said quietly.

"What are you doing here?"

She twitched her nose and sighed. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she said, looking up to meet his eyes.

He sighed. "I am too."

"So everything's better now? We can act like that never happened?" she smiled weakly.

"Of course, Blondie."

She smiled and sat next to him. "Well I guess one good thing came out of it."

"Really? And what was it?"

"I can add one more first experience to my others."

The two laughed for a moment.

Maybe something good does come out of everything.

* * *

**A:N/ Yeah, so this is the next chapter. A stupid thing to fight about, but I kind of had to have a topic and that's the only one that came to mind.**

**I know this is the 2****nd**** time I've written about them having some sort of disagreement… so let's just say this happened BEFORE Guess, okay? :3**


End file.
